Always
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "Sólo, por favor, no digas que me amas, porque tal vez yo no pueda decir lo mismo. Y eso no significa que mi corazón no deje se detenga cuando tú me miras así". Gabrielle Aplin, Please don't say you love me.


¡Hola, sempais! Bueno, después de unos días no tan hermosos (con tareas y horribles exámenes), no pude evitar darme una vuelta por aquí otra vez, con algo que se me ocurrió mientras dormitaba en una de mis clases. Como siempre, espero sea de su gusto (:D)

_Naruto _no me pertenece en absoluto. Mi única finalidad es entretenerme y entretenerles a ustedes.

**¡Advertencia! **Yaoi (xD), tremendo OoC, AU.

* * *

**((*~* [ALWAYS] *~*))**

**.ͼͽ.**

« Sólo, por favor, no digas que me amas, porque tal vez yo no pueda decir lo mismo. Y eso no significa que mi corazón no deje se detenga cuando tú me miras así »

Gabrielle Aplin_, Please don't say you love me._

**.ͼͽ.**

Sasori lo encontró pasadas las nueve, cuando ya no se divisaba ni un rayo de sol a través del horizonte. Caminó en silencio hasta el banco donde se encontraba Itachi; éste no lo advirtió hasta que el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta. Sólo entonces levantó la mirada de su libro, esbozando una sonrisa amable que le hizo sentir incómodo, a pesar de todo.

—Buenas noches, Sasori.

El moreno se deslizó en el banco para darle espacio y Akasuna aceptó la tácita invitación, sin hacer amago por responder al saludo. Luego de tomar asiento, únicamente podía procesar la cercanía entre sus manos, a las cuales apenas separaban unos cuantos centímetros.

Cayó un pesado y largo silencio, aunque no del todo incómodo (si obviaba el hecho de que su respiración estaba agitándose, pese a los esfuerzos por ocultarlo).

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —Preguntó entonces Itachi, cerrando el libro y depositándolo a un lado, como si se dispusiera a iniciar un debate.

—Tobi me dijo que venías aquí en las noches —contestó tajante (en el fondo agradecido porque fuera el Uchiha quien rompió la tensión del momento).

—Así que me estabas buscando —obvió el moreno, aparentemente divertido cuando el marionetista hizo una mueca—. ¿Sucede algo?

Sasori trató de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos; en su lugar, observó el firmamento con una expresión taciturna, como si de pronto estuviera preguntándose si atrapar las estrellas sería tan fácil como capturar luciérnagas durante una noche de verano.

—Escuché que Konan hizo una rápida visita —musitó débilmente, notando cierto ardor en las mejillas. Itachi se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

—¿Y?

—Los vi paseando —señaló, no exento del tono acusador que justamente trataba de evitar. Suspiró y esbozó una (no tan convincente) sonrisa—. Por lo que sé, es una chica encantadora: Un excelente prospecto, ¿verdad?

Itachi lo miró, con una de sus finísimas cejas arqueadas.

—Konan es una amiga.

El taheño arrugó el entrecejo, disgustado con el comentario del otro.

—Idiota. No me hables como si quisiera que me dijeras eso.

—Tú _realmente_ querías que lo hiciera —aseveró, riendo entre dientes.

Sasori respingó la nariz y bufó algo ininteligible.

—¡Para lo que me importa! —Exclamó e hizo una pausa. El Uchiha permaneció callado, adivinando que no había terminado de hablar (aunque él trató de morderse la lengua para detener las palabras) —. Ella no te ve de esa manera, ¿eres consciente de ello?

Itachi bajó la mirada, pero no respondió al comentario. En su lugar, acercó la mano hasta la de Sasori y deslizó el meñique para enredarlo con el otro. El pelirrojo emitió un ruidito estrangulado y se tensó, pero no hizo el menor ademán por deshacerse del gesto (el cual agitaba su corazón y le sacaba el aliento).

—De cualquier manera, es irrelevante —sentenció—. Porque yo te amo.

El rostro de Sasori adquirió la tonalidad de su cabello. Apartó de un tirón la mano y la dejó en su regazo.

—Ya te dije que no andes hablando de eso tan deliberadamente, sin pensar las consecuencias —bufó—. Y aprende que un "no", jamás cambia conmigo.

Itachi lanzó una especie de carcajada.

—Pero si tu cara es _tan _enternecedora cuando te avergüenzas. —Hizo una pausa y ladeó la cabeza, enseriándose de manera tal que Sasori estuvo a punto de encogerse en su lugar, resistiendo meramente por orgullo—. Además, no estoy diciendo nada que sea mentira. Que te resistas a aceptar mis sentimientos es otra cosa completamente distinta.

El marionetista lo fulminó con la mirada. Se levantó violentamente y, sin cruzar palabra, se marchó hacia el edificio del internado. El Uchiha lo observó hasta que desapareció por la entrada principal.

_« _¡Por Jashin-_sama_! Estoy enamorado de un imposible _». _Pensó y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, un poco exasperado. Pero no iba a rendirse; seguiría intentando una y otra vez. Los Uchiha_ siempre _consiguen lo que quieren y era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Akasuna admitiera a voces que estaba enamorado de él.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro mientras sacaba el celular.

"Konan, eres un verdadero ángel. Todo sale según lo planeado; gracias".

_**FIN**_

* * *

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leer y mil gracias más si dejan un review! (:D)

Matta ne~

PD: No sé cuánto falta para quedarme completamente seca con ideas para estos dos, pero mientras pueda, seguiré escribiendo. Yo sólo puedo decir ahora una cosa: ¡Muchas gracias, **Sabaku no Gaa-chan**, **Nanaharuka** y **Suki-Nomonaga**, por esas publicaciones ItaSaso que salvan mi esperanza y amor por la pareja. Les debo demasiado y espero que mis trabajos sean de su gusto y valga su tiempo (QwQ)


End file.
